


The Cat and the Ladybug

by RaeTheBae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Hachacha, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, PG, Two Years Later, kiss, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheBae/pseuds/RaeTheBae
Summary: This will be a collection of drabbles all in the same universe where Mari and Adrien know each other’s real identities now and are best friends. The chapters will be in chronological order but will not necessarily take place directly after the previous one (unless stated). These will all be little fluffy stories from Mari and Adriens points of views in this universe leading up to them being a couple.





	1. Maybe I like horror movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to the movies. Adrien is a scaredy cat.

Marinette

Telling Chat Noir my secret identity has been different than I expected. We had both decided that it was time we reveal to each other who we really were. We met up and both de transformed at the same time.  
We were both in shock at first. And we both cried, and then we hugged. It was a real bonding moment. Our kwamis revealed that they knew the whole time. Plagg, Adrien’s kwami thought that the whole situation was absolutely hilarious, we knew each other the whole, been to each other’s houses and still didn’t know. 

But what was more surprising than how things went, is how our relationship changed afterwards. I found it easier to talk to him, and we became really close friends. Best friends even. And I’d never been happier.

There was a knock on the trap door that lead to my room.  
“Marinette? It’s Alya”

I smiled at my friends voice, “come in, Im almost ready”

Alya walked up the stairs and into my room beaming. “Hey girl! Are you pumped?”

I was finishing tying my shoe laces as I responded, “why so much enthusiasm Alya? We are just going to the movies” 

She leaned forward in disbelief, “with nino and Adrien! You know that one that you stalk and have photos of posted on ......your...... where did all your pictures of Adrien go?”

I shrugged. I had taken them down as Adrien and I became friends. I realized that I was obsessed with an image of him. I portrayed him as flawless and perfect and raised him so high above everyone he was barely a person anymore. But I quickly learned that he was just a real as anyone else. He was a dork who likes anime and puns and loved food and gaming. He was a kid just like us with problems and insecurities and issues. Man, did that kid have issues. But having pictures of him felt so strange after a while, and I figured we spent to much time together anyways, I didn’t need to stare at his face when I got home. 

“I tossed them” I said simply, standing up. 

Alya scoffed, “really? You had pictures of this boy plastered around your room, as your screensaver. You had this weekly schedule all written out on freaking bristle board! And you would like me to believe you, all the sudden just “tossed them out” ?” 

I laughed at my friends exasperated expression, “I’m not sure what to tell you Alya,” I said with a shrug, “it’s the truth. Now we better get going if we want to be there in time” 

“Okay bit maybe we should stop that the doctors on the way back, to see if you have a fever or something”

\- - - 

The boys were already there waiting when we got to the theatre. They’d bought their tickets and some snacks already too.

“Hey boys!” Alya waved. The two waved back once they saw us coming.

“Hey Alya, Marinette. Took you two long enough,” nino joked.

“Oh please, you’ve probably only been here five minutes” she retorted.

Adrien and i locked eyes and shared a smile. It was funny, we had this connection, like our whole friendship was an inside joke between the two of us. 

“Morning, Mari.” The blonde boy said.

“It’s twelve o’clock, so technically it’s the afternoon now” I replied as we walked inside, the sudden change in temperature gave me a chill.

Adrien gave me a silly look, “Right, my apologies my la- Mari.” He quickly caught himself and his cheeks heated, turning them pinkish.

I couldn’t help but laugh at him, the dork. “Nice save” I said in mocking reassurance. 

“I try” and not he was laughing too. 

“You two are cute but, Mari and I have to go and pay for our tickets.” Alya interjected, eyeing is suspiciously. I could practically see the gears turning in her head. She was probably wondering if we were together and just didn’t tell her. Unfortunately, that would be untrue, even though we were friends I still hadn’t told him about my crush on him. And he didn’t need to know, it might mess up the friendship we have now.  
Alya left for the ticket line, with nino close behind and I went to follow her.

Adrien turned to me, “Actually I, um, bought you yours Mari” he pulled a ticket out of his pocket and handed it to me.

“Oh, thank you Adrien, let me pay you back,” I insisted, pulling out my purse.

He laughed, “ don’t even worry about it.”

I gave him a look. He knew I didn’t like it when he did stuff like that. I didn’t like people spending on me, but he did it as much as he could anyways. 

“Really, it’s not a big deal. You can always pay me back later.” He dragged out that last part with hint of mischief in his voice that made me roll my eyes. ‘Your Chat is showing’ I thought to myself. 

“Fine, but next time we go out, I’m paying.” I said but immediately cringed. I made it sound like we went out, like we were together.

He smile, “sounds good to me princess” I wanted to slap him, he was not helping and he knew it. 

 

After Alya bough her ticket and three bags of m&ms we headed into the movie theatre. 

“So you two go out often?” Alya asked. I wished that the lights would dim faster to conceal the blushing on my face. She heard that?

“No, not like out, out. But we hang out. Sometimes.” I would hear my waiver . She could probably tell I was hiding something. I wasn’t lying, I just, had to leave out the part about us hanging out as superheroes.  
The movie started and i was thankful to end our conversation.

Why we chose to watch a scary movie was beyond me, I hated them. They didn’t scare me, not after everything I’ve been through. My issue was that they were so unrealistic. No one i know is actually dumb enough to stay in a house after finding a dead body, death threats written on the walls in blood and heard screams coming from the basement. JUST LEAVE ALREADY!! It was infuriating. But Nino has chosen the movie so I’d sit through it like he did when Alya and i picked a rom com last time. Adrien hadn’t come along with us until now ( busy being a busy model) but I was sure he would have cried as much as we did.

The movie seemed to go on forever with no plot progression what so ever. Every once in a while there would a big jump scare and Alya would hold onto Nino tight like she was a child. When that happened I couldn’t help but smile. They were so cute together. At one point he put her arm around her and she hid her head in his side. He looked over at me and gave a wink. I had to hold back a laugh. They were really so cute.  
I had considered pretending to be scared and holding onto Adrien. To see what he’d do, if he’d hold me like Nino did with Alya. Or maybe he’d just laugh a little like I was being silly. But I quickly pushed that idea out of my mind. Because he might know I was faking and that would be beyond awkward. And I’m above pretending as a means to get attention..... even from Adrien. 

I turned slightly to look at him and almost laughed. He looked scared. Seconds away from pissing himself in fact.  
There was another terrified scream as the attacker pulled out a knife and plunged it into the victims chest. Adrien turned his head to the side, towards me, eyes clenched tight. 

“Marinette if I hid my head with your shoulder would you promise not to tell Nino and Alya?” He asked quietly with his eyes still shut. 

“Uh, sure” I whispered back and turned to face the screen, ignoring a tingling sensation on my shoulder as soon as his head touched it. And focusing exclusively on my breathing when a few moments later he grabbed my arm to keep himself from shaking.  
Dork, I thought. Why did he have to be so damn cute though?

The movie had a very cliche ending that I detested. Not that Adrien would know, because he was too busy digging his head into my arm to see the rest of the movie. Not that I minded. Of course I hadn’t minded. God, who would. In fact with the pace my heart was beating you’d think the movie really did terrify me.

I nudged him moments before the lights started to brighten and he sat up with a smile like he hadn’t been petrified the whole time. He wasn’t just a good model, apparently he was a good acter too. 

“Well that was fun,” Alya said standing up and brushing the popcorn off of her lap, “let’s never watch a horror movie again”

“I agree ,” Adrien added, “Nino, you don’t get to pick the movie ever again” 

I laughed as the four of us excited the theatre together. Nino and Alya kept going back and forth about why he should/ should not be an option next time we picked a movie.  
“Hey, um thanks for that.” Adrien said bashfully. He face grew redder by the second.

Unfortunately I could feel mine did too, “anytime,” I forced a laugh, “are you coming with us for smoothies now?” 

He checked his watch for the time, “no can do I got to head out if I want to make it to my Chinese lesson, but I’ll see you tonight right?” 

I unwillingly smiled at that, “yeah, see you then”

“Alright see you!” He said as he headed off. I headed back towards Alya and Nino. Alya stopped arguing for a second to note the lack of a blonde in our group, “where’d Adrien go? Is he not coming for smoothies?”

“No he had to go for his Chinese lesson.” I explained.

“Alright then,” Alya started as we walked towards the smoothie shop just down the road from the theatre, “since it’s just the three of us now Mari you are the weighing vote. Should we include horror movies next time we go to the movies?”  
The two looked at me expectantly.  
“I think we should,” I said to Alya’s dismay.

In honesty I didn’t like horror movies at all, but after this experience I thought, maybe they weren’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added note: I noticed that i don’t tell you whose point of view each chapter is from so I’m editing my chapters so you know!


	2. At least I got a dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mayor is having party for his birthday and the heroes of Paris are invited to attend.

Adrien

The bustling room was abruptly quiet as Mayor Bourgeois took his place on the elevated stairway to make an announcement. Everyone looked up at him with adoration and inquiry. Probably wondering who the mystery guests were that Andre had promised to make a special appearance at his birthday party were.  
Ladybug stood on the opposite side of the stairway, hidden from the people’s view by a wall as I was on my side. She caught my eye and gave a nervous smile. To which I returned a devilishly handsome grin. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She was so pretty when she smiled. 

The Mayor took a mic and tapped on it to make sure it worked before speaking, “welcome, everyone. Thank you for coming to this party here tonight in celebration on my birthday this year!” The crowd erupted into applause. Andre used his hand to gesture silence, “before we return to the festivities, I would like to welcome two very special guests to tonight’s event.” He paused for dramatic effect, leaving the crowd wired with anticipation.  
“Paris heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir!”  
The two of us made our way down from opposite ends of the stairways. Ladybug walking down the stairs waving to the crowd like the lady she was, while I slid down the railing before doing a flip and landing right next to her at the foot of the steps. The guests were cheering and clapping so loudly I couldn’t hear my own thoughts. I looked over to my lady and flashed her a grin, she just rolled her eyes and smiled to the crowd. Despite what you’d think from that reaction I could tell she was impressed. 

The Mayor gestured for us to come up and say something. I eagerly went for the mic already planning what I was going to say as ladybug went for it as well. She stepped back but I graciously stepped aside for her. “Lady’s first” I said.

“How kind” she drew with a smile and my heart missed a beat there somewhere. Her intentions towards me were blurry at best but at times like these I couldn’t help but think that she was flirting with me. But maybe I just saw what I wanted. 

My lady turned to Mayor Bourgeois, and then to the audience “thank you, for the invitation Mr.Bourgeois , we are honoured to be here to celebrate the birthday of our admirable Mayor with you tonight.” I noticed how well she spoke to everyone and how very, right she sounded when she talked. Like she was meant to be there talking in front of a crowd, I mean even just saying thank you for an invitation she sounded like knew exactly what she was doing. No wonder Marinette won class president for the past three years.  
She said a few more things about saving Paris, and what a beautiful city it was before ending with a final thank you and handing off the mic to me.  
“ well I’m not sure how to beat that introduction but I’ll sure try” I started, taking a look at everyone in the crowd. There was a lot of people here to fill up the entire lobby of “ Le Grand Paris”. I saw Chloe who was making facing at ladybug trying to get her attention. I noticed a bunch of kids from my class, who Chloe must have invited. There was also Sabrina’s father who was head of police. Jagged stone, I noticed near the food bar. There were so many people here, I bet anyone who received an invitation had come. Except of course, my father.

“ Paris is a fantastic city and My lady and I are just proud to be a part of it. But this city is so much more than it national landmarks or even the heroes who reside here.”  
Ok so maybe I’m BSing a bit here. And perhaps I’m only doing to show up my lady. So what if I just want to suck up a bit more than her.

“The beautiful city we know and love wouldn’t be how it is if not for our spectacular leadership.”

I turn to the Mayor, “thank you Mayor Bourgeois for making this city Miraculous, and happy birthday!”  
And after one final applaud, the party really commenced.

 

“You just had to try and one up me huh?” My lady asked giving me that looked at I loved. The one where she looks like she wants to be mad but just ends up smiling. She really was so cute. And every time she smiled I considered for a moment telling her how I felt. Every. Damn. Time. 

“Oh no, I didn’t try. Mari I achieved”  
She shot me a “don’t-be-an-idiot” look like she did when I said her civilian name when we were superheroes. And I laughed, fully aware that she would most definitely get me back later and I would most definitely regret teasing her.

“Excuse me?” An artist I recognized named Theo, stepped in. We both turned to him and I held back a groan.  
This guy again?

“Ladybug, would you like to dance with me?” He asked shooting me a dirty look.  
Ok then, I thought, if that’s how you want to play.

Before she could answer I interjected, “actually, my lady promised me her first dance tonight. Sorry.”

I could feel her glare on my as surely as I could see his. I know she hates it when I talk for her. 

His gaze softened as it fell back in Ladybug, “then perhaps the next?”  
He asked hopefully.

“Perhaps?” She smiled politely and he turned away a bit disappointed, but not before (wouldn’t you know it) shooting me one last glare. 

I did not like him. It’s been two years get over it.

“Care to explain?” Ladybug inquired.

“Why don’t we go and grab some lunch and I’ll explain there” I countered offering her my hand.

“Why don’t you explain in the way” she countered back taking my hand but leading the way all in her own. 

 

“So you got jealous?” She concluded with a smirk once I explained. 

“I wouldn’t say jealous. I just do not want to see you dancing with someone el- someone like him.” I assured her. Very unconvincingly.  
But I handed her a cup as we evaded a cluster of people swarming towards us. 

“Sounds like you’re jealous of you ask me,” She declared with a smug smirk.

“Well good thing I didn’t then. And don’t even pretend like you wouldn’t be jealous if I danced with another girl” 

“So you admit it! You were jealous. And I wouldn’t get jealous just so you know” she said leaning closer to me. Which could had been considered flirting but also have been because of the loud music.... however like I said, I see what I want.

“Right, and why would that be?” I asked leaning closer as well and raising an eyebrow. In case she really was flirting. 

But to my disappointment she just snorted and even back up a little, “because I’m so painfully aware of your ‘undying love for me’” and then she started laughing. 

#Rip Adrien 2k17

I was about to retort when the music started slowing down and I had a better idea.

I held out my hand in a very gentlemanly style, “a dance my Lady?”

She rolled her eyes before taking my hand, “Well since I apparently already promised, I guess I’ll make good on it” 

I took a deep breath and digested all the butterflies. This was it. My lady was going to dance with me. Ohhhh boy. All I could think was, I better not mess this up or else Marinette would never let me live this down. Thankfully I’m a great dancer. 

So we headed into the middle of the dance floor. I knew it was too much to expect for her to rest her head on my shoulder but I could definitely settle for just looking into her beautiful blue bell eyes and we swayed to the music. I couldn’t remember the name of the song we were dancing to but I decided it was my new favourite.

Then ladybug started to blush, “uh, Chat? You’re staring. Do I have something on my face?” 

Her words brought me out of a slightly embarrassing trance, “no no no, you look perfect. Gorgeous even.” 

That made her blush even more. I couldn’t decide whether or not that was a good thing. Well she looked really cute when she blushed so... good? 

“Wow Chat you really can charm ‘em” she said with a nervous laugh. 

Damn did I make her uncomfortable? Ooooh no. I messed up!! 

“Sorry was that weird? I think I had too much punch” I tried to smile.

Thankfully that made her laugh and the air stopped being so awkward, “You are such a dork kitty, really”

I flashed all my teeth, “I try”

The song went on and ladybug for the most part was subtly looking at her feet to make sure she wouldn’t step on my toes. I could see her mouthing “left, right” quietly and I smiled at how cute she was.

She looked up and caught me smiling. “what?” She said, smiling herself. 

“Nothing, you’re just- well- you don’t dance much do you?”

She laughed, “no, I do not!” She shook her head, “am I doing that bad?”

“You’re doing amazing. Don’t sweat it” 

“Thank you” she sighed with relief. Her Marinette was a little too apparent with this unconfidence, but I held on a little tighter in reassurance.

The song ended and she released me a good two seconds before I did. She laugh again before her eyes caught onto something behind me, “ uh Chat?” She started holding back a laugh and pointing to something.  
I turned to see a girl from our school, a year younger than us standing awkwardly and waving bashfully towards me. 

She had a look in her eyes and i could already tell she was about to go ask me to dance with her.  
“I would My lady,” I started hastily, “but then-“ but then she made that face and I couldn’t say no that face.

It’s not that I didn’t want to dance with the girl, under different circumstances I might but then my ladybug would be unguarded and that slimy, lady-stealing, bottom feeding-

“Hi Theo”  
And there he was.

Theo stepped in front of in as to speed the two of us, “I don’t mean to pester but I wanted to get a word in before the stray stole you away again. “

“It’s no bother at all,” my lady replied cheerfully as if she enjoyed his company. Though I guess she really didn’t have a reason not to.  
“Chat was just about to go ask that girl over there to dance so I am completely free. Shall we?”  
She held out her hand for him to take which he gladly did and they walked off.

My lady turned her head and gave me a sweetly smug look before nodding towards the other girl again and heading off.

I knew that it made no difference to her dancing with him or not. I knew part of it was just to get back at me for teasing her and then denying being jealous. 

Looking at the two of them dancing together. Marinette really knew how to get under my skin.  
God was I jealous.


	3. So, Natalie has a sense of humour?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien work on a pair project at his house...

Marinette

Personally, I preferred to do projects on my own. I found it easier and more efficient. However, I couldn’t complain when I was paired with my best friend on a big history project. The goal was to pick a civilization that we talked about this year and make a time line displaying important dates of new inventions or wars or anything else of significance in that civilization. And include a one page essay on the side. Which seemed easy enough. The only downside was that we had no in class time to do it, though it stopped seeming like a down side when we agreed that Adrien’s house would be the best place to work from and planned to meet there after school.

I’d spent a lot of time at adrien’s house. And honestly at this point it was like a second home to, as I’m sure mine was to him. (My parents had started referring to him ‘son’. Even when he’s not around.) 

 

Over the years Gabriel decided to increase security on the house so, the main gate was opened with a facial recognition scanner. Out of habit I immediately stepped towards the scanner stepping back when the computerized voice declared “access granted, welcome Marinette”. I loved all that high tech stuff and for some reason I thought the facial recognition system was so cool. which was why Adrien always let me unlock the gate.

We walked through the front door and up to Adrien’s room, where the two of us set up shop on the floor. The teacher had provided us with the bristle board, however even though one of the things the teacher was marking us on was design and style, we had to use our own supplies for that. 

Tikki and Plagg left both of us and went off to eat food or take a nap, or maybe both.  
We sat on either sides of the large bristle board and took out our notes and any and all colouring utensils.  
Adrien shuffled through his bag and huffed,  
“Mari can you grab my markers for me?”

I rolled my eyes, “what is it this time? Is you leg suddenly broken?”  
I asked overly used to this trope. Where he asked me to get things from across the room because he was straight up lazy, and then when I asked him why he couldn’t get it, he made up some blatant, ridiculous lie like he couldn’t feel his feet or that he suddenly went blind. It was kind of funny actually. I usually got whatever it was anyways even though if I just sat there long enough, he would “miraculously” get better and go get it himself.

“I’m afraid so, I may never be able to stand up again”

“Okay lazy ass,” i said standing up, “do you want the studio brand ones or the fine tipped ones?”

“Both please” he beamed, and I made my way to the shelf that held all of his art supplies. 

“That’s not where I put them Mari” Adrien said from across the room, “I put them in the drawer under my desk”

I rolled my eyes again, “no you didn’t Adrien, you keep them right here”

“Um, I’m pretty sure I don’t” he countered and without turning around I could tell he had folded his arms in defence and was likely rolling his eyes. This was another thing he did often. How long would it take him to learn that I knew his room even better than he did.

I turned around Holding the two packs of markers I was sent to find, “um, I’m pretty sure you do” I mocked his town of voice. 

“Okay Okay, I just forgot” he said in defence, “you don’t need to get so sassy”

“Right,” I said laughing as I dropped the markers onto his lap and took a seat across from him, He stuck his tongue out at me playfully. I couldn’t help but smile every time he acted childish, it was an adorable, lovable side of him that I didn’t always get to see.

“You’re a dork” I told him

“But a cute one no?” He asked smiling innocently.

“The cutest” I said before I could think twice and my stomach twisted with embarrassment.  
WHY DID I SAY THAT?

“Right,” Adrien Said, face turning a bright shade of red, And his voice came out a little high pitched, “um, work”

I cleared my throat and started to explain the idea I had for the project.  
Once we had a solid plan and started getting into a good work groove I announced, “We should play some music!”

Adriens Room, being decked out in its expensive glory, had surround sound speakers and the highest sound quality I had ever heard.  
He shrugged, “ anything in mind?”

“I have a couple good Spotify playlists”  
I hooked up my iphone to his aux and turned on one of my Spotify playlists and before we knew it we were working and both singing along to Taylor’s swifts, Look What You Made Me Do.

Minuets later When the door opened abruptly we jumped.  
Adriens father, Gabriel Agreste, walked into the room, “Adrien what did I tell you about the loud....” he paused, “I wasn’t aware you had a guest Adrien”

“Father! You’re home early from your meeting! We were just working on a project for school.”

Gabriel nodded and looked around at the mess we made across adriens floor and at the two of us stopping on me with a smile, “ah Marinette, it’s so good to see you, it’s been weeks!”

I laughed, “Mr. Agreste, it’s been five days.”

“What did I say, call me Gabriel and still five days is much too long. Tell Adrien to bring you around more, or just stop by without him” 

“Okay dad thank you! We’ll turn down the music” Adrien interjected. He disliked that his father and I got along better than the two of them did. But I’d shown Gabriel my design book one day while I was over and he’d been helping me with my designs and we’ve been friends ever since.

“Alright, alright,” he said backing out of the doorway, “You kids get back to work! Marinette I’ll see you on Monday right? I’m looking forward to see how your design is going.” 

“Yes, thank you Mr. Agre- Gabriel” I waved as he went back out the door.  
After a moment of silence Adrien said, “I liked him better when he was neglectful and didn’t make friends with my....,” he stopped and looked at me, “friends” 

“You’re just jealous because he likes me better”

Gabriel helps me work on my fashion designs every other Monday after school. It happened because I had been using Adrien as a model for a designing competition I entered and Gabriel had walked in on Adrien wearing it. He was impressed and said that he wanted to help me improve my talents. Not to mention he hoped that I’d come work for him when I got out of school. It was one of the greatest things I could have ever wished for. 

Adrien crossed his arms, “greeeat”

I laughed, “ you just don’t like it because you get so bored just sitting there while we are working on stuff, you literally just sit there the whole hour complaining about being hungry every five minutes.”

“Because it’s so boring!”

“You don’t have to stay with us, you can go and do other stuff “

“I’m not going to leave my father and my- you in the same room together! man I can’t have the two of you teaming up on me then I’ll never win an argument.”

I wanted to come back with a comment about how he loses arguments because he’s wrong but I don’t get around to it be cause I got caught up what he said before that. 

‘My- you?’ What did that mean? What was he going to say? I tried not to get my hopes up and assume he was going to say girlfriend. 

“You okay? You look... confused?” Adrien asked.

I placed a nonchalant smile on my face, “ I’m fine, just um tired is all..”

He looked unconvinced but let it go, “ did you want to take a break and grab some food?”

“Yeah, that sounds good” I nodded, “ should we head down to the kitchen?”

Adrien stood up nodding. “Tikki, Plagg, we are going to the kitchen. Do you require sustenance?” He called nowhere in particular.  
He held out his hand and helped me up off the ground. 

There was a simultaneous “Yes” from both of them.

 

The kitchen staff loved me. Although Adrien says love is an understatement. It was only because I gave them pointers on their pastry’s once and then Gabriel liked them so much the chefs who made them got a well deserved raise. Now I’m a saint to them and can do no wrong.

The best part: I don’t get swatted out of the pantry like Adrien usually does. 

“Marinette!” The head Chef Monti, exclaimed when I entered. The other staff sprinkled in a few enthusiastic hellos between their work. They were preparing dinner. 

“How are you doing, love? Will you be staying for dinner tonight?” He asked giving her a big hug, then stepped back to look at me.  
“Oh no no no, you are still so thin.” He turned to Adrien, “Do you even feed this girl?”  
And turn and ushered them to the pantry, “come, you need food”

I laughed and followed while Adrien trailed behind chuckling. 

 

We left the kitchen with a small box full of cookie and crepes, two bottles of vitamin water ( Adriens choice) and two wheels of Camembert cheese. 

We were on their way up the stairs when  
“Adrien”

We turned to see Natalie at the bottom of the stairs with a clipboard and a suit bag in hand. 

“ Adrien, I need to talk with you about your photo shoot tomorrow.” 

Adrien squirmed, “Natalie, can this wait until later? I have a guest over” he nodded towards Marinette. 

“And I have a deadline, she can wait for a minute. I need you to try these on and make sure they fit. If not, then write down what alterations need to be made” she said with absolutely no regard for my presence. She spoke with such and expressionless tone I wondered if she might be a robot.

“You know Marinette, is a designer, she could help with the alterations.”

“Adrien, your girlfriend could dress you herself for all I care just have them back to me in forty five minutes.” 

I blushed feeling flustered, “I’m really not his girlfriend miss-“

“ yes, and I’m the Mayor of Paris” she said in a serious tone.  
We stood there watching her before we realized she was joking.

“Forty five minutes!” Natalie turned and walked into Gabriel’s work room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just want to point out that these stories are a lot better written than my other story, and I’m kinda proud of that. 
> 
> I want to note that I will be posting some stuff from other ships not just adrinette and ladynoir, these so far are just chapters I have saved up.
> 
> I won’t be posting for the next couple days so this is all so far.  
> I hope you’ve liked it up to this point.


	4. Baby, It’s cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is sick on patrol and the cold isn’t help either. Luckily, Adriens place is nearby.

Marinette

I transformed in my room before leaping out the trap door onto my balcony. It was night for patrol and I was getting an early start. The past couple of days I’d started to catch a cold and so instead of being out later at night in mid fall I start just after dinner so that I won’t get the worst of it. 

In theory my suit should make it easier for me to stay warm but I’m naturally very sensitive to temperature and the cold isn’t helping at all.

The cold wind made me shiver a bit as soon as I got stopped moving after landing a top the roof of a building. I rubbed my arms in vain before throwing the yo-yo again.

I swung through the streets, adrenaline warding off the bitter cold. Wind, making my eyes tear up and clouding my vision. I stopped and looked out at where I was. I sneezed as I blinked water out of my eyes. I realized that I was only a block away from Adrien’s place so I headed over.  
I swung down over his window. He was at his computer writing something. It’s looked like the French Language Arts essay due tomorrow. I held in a laugh as I knocked on his window. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. He came over and opened the window, backing up to let me in.

“Hello,” he said.

“Hi” making my into the warmth of his room.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, suddenly looking concearned. It must have occurred to him that there might be a reason for my coming over.

“Well-“ I started but got cut off my a loud sneeze, “Sorry. Actually It was getting really cold and your house was nearby and as you an see I’m not really in the best condition myself..” I trailed off. I realized it might just sound like I needed an excuse to see him. Which might not be entirely wrong.  
But he just smiled and said,  
“yeah, you can stay as long as you want” he turned concerned again, “you know, you could have asked me to patrol tonight. I wouldn’t have minded.”  
“I know, I know. I just thought that I could handle it. Maybe not so much. Sorry to bother you. Looks like you were doing some important work.” I nodded at his computer.

He gave me an embarrassed smile, “yeah, shut up. You probably only finished it earlier tonight.”  
He took a seat on his sofa and gestured for me to join him. I did.

“No, no, no. I finished that essay earlier this week, when it was assigned” I countered as I sat facing him.

He laughed, “alright fine, but I was almost done anyways. I can finish it later.”

“You sure?”

“Yes I’m sure” he assured me, “ you want to watch a movie?” He asked getting up to get the remote. 

“Actually, a movie would be great nice. We should watch a Disney movie!” I suggested. Those were my favourite.

“You read my mind. Preferences?”

“Surprise me”

We ended up watching the Princess and The Frog. And I made a mental note that he chose my favourite one. I wasn’t sure if it had been on purpose or not. 

“You want anything to eat?” He asked.

“No I’m good, I had dinner not too long ago” I said.

“Okay, something to drink? We have hot chocolate?” 

“Adrien. Really, I’m okay.” I laughed.

“Sorry,” He held his hands up defensively, “ you’re sick, I want to make sure you’re as good as possible”  
He tilted his head and gave me a small pout, “can you blame me?”  
My breath hitched in my throat. Damn that was frigging adorable.  
I coughed, “no, but please, no smothering.”  
“Okay, fine. You want to detransform? It might be more comfortable” he suggested.  
“Actually the suit is keeping me warm. I get really cold when I’m sick.” I admitted.  
“ oh well then,” he trailed off as he got up and later returned with a large, fluffy throw blanket. “For you” he said wrapping it around my shoulders.  
“You don’t need to detransform if you don’t want. I just don’t want you being cold.”

“Thank you” i said 

“Anything for you my lady” he said sitting down, noticeably closer to me than before. I felt a little bit of heat rise on my face. It was because I was sick...

Not very long into the movie I started to doze off. My eyes started to grow heavier and my breathing slowed. I decided to close my eyes for a second.

When my eyes opened again I found myself leaning against Adrien with my head on his shoulder. And his arm around my back. I shifted underneath the blanket and he looked at me, “hey sleepy” he smiled.  
“Hi” I said groggily “what time is it?”  
“7:43 pm” he said checking his phone, “you haven’t been out for too long.”  
“Okay good” I looked outside. I thought maybe I should’ve headed home. But it looked so cold outside and it was so warm inside with my suit and the blanket... and Adrien.  
He was really warm. His breathing was very soothing, it felt like an anchor dragging me down into a deep sleep.  
He noticed me looking at the window, “you can stay a while longer if you’d like,” he said, “no hurry”  
“What if i - haaa- fall asleep again?” I asked in between a yawn.  
He pulled me closer to him, “I’ll wake you up before it gets too late. Don’t worry”  
If I hadn’t been seconds away from passing out I might have been blushing profusely and likely hyperventilating before I went unconscious. However, all I could think about was how nice it would be to go back to sleep.  
“Okay. Would it be alright if I detransformed?” I asked.

“Yeah, go ahead” he said softly. His words were very soothing too. I let go of my transformation and snuggled against him.

“Sweet dreams” he said, his thumb rubbing my arm softly through the blanket. I drifted off to sleep, hoping I wouldn’t need to wake up.

 

The next time I regained consciousness I was so dazed and out of it I could have sworn it was a dream. I looked up and Adrien was quietly singing along with the movie. My favourite song, which was probably why I would have woken up for it. I could see him mouthing the words “look how she lights up the sky. I love you Evangeline”

Well those were the lyrics, only he didn’t say Evangeline. He said something else but I blinked and I missed part of it so I couldn’t tell. I sneezed and his arm tightened around me.  
“Bless you my love” or did he say “my lady”? I couldn’t be sure. Before I knew it i was asleep again. 

I woke up in a very different position than I thought I would. I was laying stretched out on Adrien’s sofa. And here’s the kicker, so was Adrien. My heart fluttered and I could feel the heat creeping up my face. My head and torso were laying across Adrien’s chest with my left leg bent over top of his legs. And this boy, was laying on his back angled towards me. One arm around my back, the other hanging off the couch.  
I tried to gently get myself into an upright position, using the arm of the couch. However, as luck would have it, my hand slipped and I ended up head butting Adrien in the nose.  
Adrien’s eyes opened in surprise and he let out a sudden “Gah!”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Oh god” I said hastily, trying to see if he was okay.

He looked up at me, the pain on his face shifting into a smile, “morning” then his face shifted into one of panic, "morning!"

We looked out the window. It was still dark. Thank goodness. He pulled up his phone. 4:27 am.

"Oh my god." he sighed looking back at me, "I am so sorry. I was supposed to wake you up. Then I fell asleep. Gah, I'm the worst"

I didn't know how to respond. I was embarrassed and still kind of squished up against Adrien. I managed to mumble, " Oh um, don't worry about it." but my voice cracked and I'm sure I just sounded ridiculous.

He looked down at the jumble of awkward limbs between us and he started to blush too. " oh, um. Sorry sorry, about - yeah."

He maneuvered his way off the couch and into a standing position before offering me his hand.

I mumbled my thanks as I stood up and called Tikki to transform me. 

Their was an awkward silence between Adrien and I and i wasn’t sure if I should just leave or say something.

Luckily he spoke up first, “um, sorry again for falling asleep, I should have set an alarm or something..”

“Really it’s okay! I’m sorry for falling asleep... on you. Oh god that’s really embarrassing” I Said hiding my face in my hands. 

He came over and put his hands on my shoulders, “don’t worry about it , if anything it’s my fault for falling asleep under you. Oh, that sounds bad”  
I looked up laughing to see him smiling at me, “really Marinette, don’t be embarrassed. It’s not a big deal.” He said, “ now go home and go back to sleep and I’ll see you at school.”

I nodded. He was right. We were friends and it’s not like it meant anything... well maybe not to him, at least.  
“Okay, I’ll see you in class” I said, making my way to the window

“See you my lady.” He waved in goodbye.

I left his room and made my way home. Then as quietly as possible, detransformed and then got into bed. I was surprised when I turned over and felt a bit of disappointment when the bed space beside me was cold and empty.

 

BONUS:  
Adrien

“So....”  
“Plagg please don’t”  
The flying black creature came up to me and sat on my shoulder,  
“You can’t ask me to not comment because, kid. I have to”  
I slumped onto my couch. “It’s not a big deal!”  
The kwami started laughing at me, “not a big deal? You had a girl sleep in your room. With you. On your couch. You slept together. Hahaha”  
“Plagg, cut it out. You’re making it sound worse than it was”  
He flew in front of my face, “Adrien, you had your girlfriend sleep over. I can’t make it sound much worse than that”  
“She’s not my girlfriend!”  
“No no, you’re right. She’s just a friend”  
“Correct”  
“A friend that you visit in the middle of the night as a feline superhero?”  
“Wait-“  
“A friend that you stare at longingly when she’s not looking?”  
“Okay but-“  
“A friend that just spent the night with you on your couch? Just your casual everyday friend”  
“Plagg-“  
He started laughing again, “why don’t you invite Nino for a friendly sleep over next. But make sure to at least lay an extra mat out for him.”

I rolled my eyes. As much as I detested the teasing, I couldn’t be mad. I thought about how happy I felt when I opened my eyes and saw her next to me. Or how good it felt to have her fall asleep in my arms.  
I sighed and looked at the blanket she had left on the couch. Shaking my head I stood up. No, I was just a friend to Marinette. She didn’t like me like that. I should just accept that and move on.  
But man, I was in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I believe I’m going to go to ten chapters with this story. I hope you like it so far.  
> *I’m sorry, for any movie/ Disney fanatics if the time frame of the movie didn’t match up with where I had the song. But for the sake of the story I hope we can pretend.  
> Please leave any feedback or suggestions in the comments. I would really appreciate it!


	5. The Price Is Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class makes a bet and the stakes aren’t exactly ideal for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update... i had this chapter done for a while because I was going to put in something else as chapter 5, but I cut it out and pushed everything back. So nine chapters now maybe?

“What kind of bet?” I asked skeptically. Marinette shifted in her seat behind me and looked at Alya and Nino with equal suspicion. 

My red headed friend gave a grin, “well, here’s the thing. Kim was boasting yesterday about being the strongest in the class and our boy Nino here might have said something about you being able to beat him. So Kim has officially challenged you to-“

The teacher in from of them had stopped reading and turned to look up at them, “children stop talking or ill have you sent to the principals office” 

We all faced forwards politely and Alya sunk backwards and whispered a “sorry”

The teacher nodded and went back to reading from the textbook. 

When she made sure the teacher wouldn’t notice Alya leaned forwards again and whispered to me, “Kim has challenged you to a arm wrestle” 

I turned around again and said in a quiet voice, “what?”  
Sure, I was strong, most likely stronger than Kim. But i couldn’t go showing that off. And knowing me if they placed a bet on it I would. I caught a glance at Marinette who looked surprised as well. 

Beside me, Nino nodded, “sorry dude it just kinda slipped out” 

“S’okay Nino, but what exactly is the bet?” I asked quietly

Alya spoke up again, “ the entire class is betting on this. Kim winning or losing.”

“My vote is you beat him” Nino said.

“And what do I get if I win?” Adrien asked. 

“Not sure you. You can probably decide. However if Kim remains undefeated then well....” she started smiling.

Marinette spoke up this time, leaning over to her friend, “what? What is it?”

Alya turned to me again, “if Kim remains undefeated, you have to kiss Marinette”

I looked at Marinette who seemed to be in a stake of shock. 

“What?” Mari asked, a little too loud. The teacher looked over at them again.

“What is going on over there? This is an important lesson!”

“Sorry, sorry, madam. We’ll stop talking.”

The teacher eyed them and grumbled something like “ some student president, disturbing-“

When the teacher had continued reading, Marinette continued without even turning her head.  
“No, that’s not going to happen.” 

Alya snickered, “oh come on, over half the class agreed on these stakes.”

I wouldn’t have been bothered by these stakes. It was a win win for me. However Marinette didn’t look like she liked the idea of kissing me. That hurt a little. I guess I just had to win then.

“Come on Marinette, you think I’ll lose?” I asked charismatically.

She shifted, “yes, no, I don’t know. Not going to risk it. Not a chance.”

“Seriously girl?” Alya nudged her.

“Mari, c’mon I’m not going to lose,” I reassured, “it’ll be a piece if cake”

She still didn’t shift her gaze from the front of the room, “Okay, Okay, but if you lose...”

“Understood. Kim will be defeated and you will not, under any circumstances, have to kiss me” I said, a little disappointed. And a little hurt. But it’s not all up to me, I couldn’t force her to kiss me and I wouldn’t take the bet if I didn’t think I could win. If she was going to kiss me it’d be because she wanted to, when she wanted to. 

She looked at me guiltily, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that” she looked down, “ I just don’t want my first kiss to be because of a bet”

Then I felt bad for feeling disappointed. Like an asshole, actually.  
She’d had her first kiss as a superhero, but not as her. And it was to stop me from killing her so it wasn’t exactly romantic. 

“Oh Mari, I hadn’t even thought of that. I’m sorry” Alya said.

“No, no it’s fine. Im being silly. I feel stupid for making a big deal out of this” 

“No, I get it, it’s okay. But, Kim won’t win. So you don’t have to worry”

She looked me in the eye and nodded, “okay” 

 

At lunch, everyone was making bets on this challenge. It was taking place right after school and everyone was excited to see Kim knocked off of his high horse. Alya has taken to orchestrating the money bets, it was $50 me $38 Kim so far. I wasn’t sure why everyone was voting for me, I was sure I’d win but how was everyone else?

Chloe came up to during lunch, “so you took the bait?” 

I gave my old friend a smile, “hi Chloe how are you doing?”

She ignored me and looked at her nails while speaking, “so, tell me, are you taking this bet to beat Kim? Or are you planning to lose?”

“Chloe I wouldn’t lose on purpose that’s not how this works” only she would think something like that.

“Actually a couple other kids were thinking you might throw it just so that you get to kiss Marinette. Is that true?”

I crossed my arms over my chest, even more peeved that she could pester me without even looking me in the eye, “ No. That’s not true”

She raised an eyebrow, “so you don’t want to kiss her? “

“No! I mean I’m doing this to beat Kim, not for the sole reason of kissing Marinette” I suddenly became flustered.

Chloe smirked and turned to someone behind her, “you hear that Sabrina? He doesn’t even want to kiss Marinette”

“Chloe what are you trying to do?” I asked feed up with her and her dumb games.

Once again she ignored me, “ have you decided what you get if you win?” 

“No, not yet” I admitted 

She looked at me through her eyelashes, “ you could consider getting to kiss me”

I rolled my eyes, “ I would, except it’s supposed to be incentive to win not lose” 

She hissed at me before turning a heel and walking away, “why do I even bother.” 

 

By the end of the day I had picked a reward for winning. Kim had to be my gym partner for the rest of the month. When I told him this he said if I was strong enough to then it wasn’t really a lose for him.  
Just like kissing Marinette wasn’t for me.

I had shrugged. The truth was I didn’t really want anything in return, but I figured a gym partner could carry me in class games would be good. 

Anyways the deal was set and everyone gathered around the desk where Kim and I sat on opposite sides in anticipation. 

Alya stood up, “okay ladies and gentlemen here we go, the challenge to shake the world! Now is the final time to place your bets on either Kim or Adrien. The bets are, Adrien wins or Kim remains undefeated champion of arm wrestling,” she waited a few seconds as a couple coins exchanged hands. I propped up my arm on the desk ready to go and Kim did the same.  
“Ready”  
“Set”  
“Go”

The battle began and within seconds i almost won. But then something else happened. Kim’s started to push harder against my arm. And I went from almost winning to halfway there again. My classmates were shouting and it took me a second to regain my thoughts before I could focus again. I flexed my arm and tried to move Kim’s arm to the left. But he wouldn’t budge. however, neither would I. I looked at Kim who had concentration written across his face. He was not giving up. Behind up our class was going wild cheering us on. I tried as hard as I could to pick out the voices. Marinette’s voice. I didn’t hear her until she let out a loud , “ come on Adrien!”  
The sound of her voice brought me back into the game. I prepared to push back harder than I had before. In my moment of hesitation, though, before pushing back, Kim caught me off guard and my arm slammed against the table.

Shit. 

The whole class was dead silent for a second. Even Kim had seemed in shock. Then he stood up and let out a big whoop.  
“I won!” He exclaimed.  
And the class broke into cheers and whoops and I sat stunned.  
I had been so sure that I would win. And I lost. And I lost and now I had to-  
Oh no, Marinette


	6. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place immediately after the previous chapter.

She looked to be in a state of shock. Eyes flicking around the class before landing on me. I gave her an apologetic look. She gave me a small understanding smile.

“No one can defeat me!” Kim exclaimed loudly. Then Marinette perked up. She looked like she was about to say something when Chloe spoke up.  
“Guys doesn’t Adrien need to keep up his end of the bet. 

Every head turned to me I could feel heat rising in my face. I looked at Marinette but she wasn’t looking at me. 

“Wait!” She said to Kim.

And then everyone was looking at her.   
She swallowed, “the bet was that Adrien wins or Kim remains undefeated. Adrien lost, but what if I beat Kim. Then he wouldn’t be undefeated and Adrien wouldn’t have to kiss me.”

Kim let out a loud laugh, “Mari, i don’t want to sound rude but I really don’t think you could beat me.”

She stood up a bit straighter, “I think I could” 

This girl, this girl right here was the one I wanted to be the mother of my children, I decided. I didn’t care that she was fighting to not have to kiss me. She left me awestruck and I wanted her to my first kiss, second kiss, third kiss and last kiss. As long as she’d have me. Okay, maybe I was being a bit over dramatic. But maybe I wasn’t.

Then, Chloe spoke up again hands on her hips, “sounds to me like you just really don’t want to kiss Adrien” 

Marinette, this girl, this legend, did not even flinch, “I really don’t think who I want to or do not want to kiss is any of your business Chloe”

“If you don’t want to kiss him that bad I’m sure he won’t make you, no need to humiliate yourself. He told me himself he didn’t want to kiss you” she retorted.

Marinette stood her ground, “how about you face me Chloe, what do you think the bets on that should be?” 

The whole class “ooohh”ed at Marinettes comment and Chloe shut up. 

“Alright then Mari, let’s have at it” he sat back down in his seat and propped his arm up on the table.

I stood up so Marinette could take my seat. She didn’t even look at me and I wondered if she was upset with for losing or over what Chloe had said about me not wanting to kiss her. I should have pointed out that I never really said that. Not technically at least.

Mari had her game face on and I took a step back. I had no clue how this was going to end up. 

The other kids seemed to be down for it, coins exchanging hands once more. 

Alya stood up again, “Mari you sure you want to do this?”

Marinette nodded without looking over. 

“Alright then”  
“Ready”  
“Set”  
“Go”

The game started with the two battling out the middle and didn’t last much longer after that. Marinette had him pinned in less than five seconds. And everyone was awestruck.

The cheers and shouts sur past that of a jagged Stone concert and Marinette was raised in the shoulders of her class mates as they chanted her name.

 

That night Marinette didn’t answer my call, or my texts. Luckily, it was my night for patrol. I did a quick loop around town (not my most efficient job) and looped back around to Marinettes house to see if she was up.

And she in fact was. Not only was she up she was on her balcony. She knew it was my night for patrol, was she waiting for me?  
Maybe not, but I see what I want.

I landed softly on her balcony railing right next to her. I didn’t say anything as she leaned forwards slightly over the railing. 

“I’m sorry I ignored your calls” she finally said.

I sighed with relief, okay so she wasn’t supper mad at me. 

“It’s find I figured you needed some time. I kind of dropped the ball. It’s my fault” I admitted.

She looked over at me, “ it’s no ones fault, we underestimated Kim, that’s all.”

“And then you fixed it in the end. Like an absolute boss I might add.”

She shrugged away at that.

“What? What’s wrong?”

She rolled her shoulders and looked up at the sky, “ I hope you don’t think I did that just so that I wouldn’t have to kiss you. Because that’s not it”

“Marinette, you do not need to explain yourself to me. I told you I could do it and I couldn’t. And I knew how uncomfortable you were about it. I’m really sorry”

She locked eyes with me and sighed, “Don’t worry about it. It’s done”

I hopped off the railing and stood next to her, “ that’s not all is it?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” I said, shuffling a bit closer, “something else is bothering you, I can see it. What’s up?”

Marinette looked down, “well, I just, i mean... about what Chloe said...”  
She trailed off.

“Oh right, that. I’m sorry i should have said something. I never said that I didn’t want to kiss you. You see what happened was she started accusing me saying that I was going to game throw to lose so that I could kiss you and I said I wouldn’t do that and then words got mixed up and she took it as I didn’t want to kiss you which is not true, I just wouldn’t lose on purpose to do that. And I hope you don’t think that I’d do that because that’s awful. Also, it’s-“ 

Marinette started laughing and I took in a deep breath, “Sorry I’m rambling.”

“Oh no, please continue. It’s kind of funny.”

I ran a hand through my hair, “I am but your jester my lady” 

“So Chloe accused you of wanting to game throw?” She asked

“Yeah”

“And she twisted your words around?” 

“Yep”

“And you do want to kiss me?”

“Of course I do!”   
Shit. I was so worked up over Chloe i hadn’t even realized what I was saying.  
I shot a glance at Marinettes face and she was blushing down to her neck. 

She tried to laugh it off, “wow I’ve never had someone be so enthusiastic about wanting to kiss me before.”

“I-ah- well- I’m.” I cleared my throat, “if you wanted a confession, you could have just asked. No need to trick me into telling you I want to kiss you.”

“Right” she nodded, looking ahead intently. 

“Are we okay? I don’t want to- I mean- I’d hate it if-“

“We’re okay Adrien.” 

The tension in my shoulders released. 

“Adrien, im sorry that I was so upset earlier”

I laughed, “I’m sorry you almost had to lose your first real kiss to me”

She stayed silent and I was afraid she took my joke in the wrong way. Man, I was not doing well today.

“Well, I’ve done enough damage here for now,” I said , “ I think that I should go,”

She still stayed quiet and I worried I’d made her upset with me. I hopped onto the railing but before I could say goodbye she spoke up.

“Adrien?”

“Yes?” I blurted.

She turned her head up towards me, “kiss me?” 

My heart stopped for a second. 

I hesitated, “Are you sure you wouldn’t mind losing your first real kiss to me?” I asked unsure. 

“ I don’t know, I think a Parisian superhero is pretty good first kiss?”

“Then, my lady I am happy to oblige”

I closed my eyes and leaned in, waiting for a peck. What I wasn’t expecting was when she placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed me.  
I opened my eyes in surprise. I was surprised to see she was blushing down to her neck. She kissed me sweetly, her lips tasted like vanilla and cherry. I kissed her back, cupping her cheek with one hand and holding her waist with the other. Holding her closer. She hummed into my mouth and leaned in more. I relished in the moment. 

All too soon she pulled back and looked away.  
“um, sorry” she blushed. 

And in spite of it all I started laughing. I shouldn’t have, but-

“Why are you laughing?” She asked. 

“Did you just- hm, sorry- did you just apologize for kissing me?” I said in between laughter. 

“Well, yeah. I mean.... sorry?” 

“Oh my god,” I said and enveloped her in a hug, “ you are too precious for this world Marinette. I’m serious. I’ll murder whoever hurts your precious self or breaks your pure heart” 

“Adrien, be serious. And don’t say ‘I am being serious’ because your not allowed to” she said breaking out of my hug. I looked at her, flustered and pink in the face. Her beautiful lips and her breathtaking eyes. 

“That was one hell of a first kiss,” I said.

Marinette blushed, “well it wasn’t really my-“

“I mean for me. Last time doesn’t count since I don’t remember it. So thank you” 

“Why are you thanking me?”

“Because it was you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment with feedback! I’d really appreciate it!


End file.
